Old Poetry
by Lacy Fox
Summary: The best poetry I found lurking in my room- All taken from the old set of poetry I have hanging around. Based on a range of topics.
1. Be My Hero

Come and save me  
>Be my hero<br>My knight in shining armour  
>Come and save me<p>

Here I am,  
>In the tallest tower<br>Of the furthest part of the castle  
>Waiting, waiting<p>

I see you come  
>And return to my bed,<br>Where I'm supposed to lie  
>Waiting, waiting<p>

I hear the guards  
>As you approach<br>Awake from their slumber  
>Waiting, waiting<p>

I hear your footsteps  
>Coming up the stairs<br>You're coming, I smile  
>Waiting, waiting<p>

You open the door  
>Walk over to my bed<br>My heart beats fast  
>Waiting, waiting<p>

You look down at me  
>And kiss my lips softly<br>Looking at me  
>Waiting, waiting<p>

I open my eyes  
>And look up at you<br>My price charming, I've been  
>Waiting, waiting<p> 


	2. Be With Me Tonight

I could fall asleep,  
>With your scent next to me<br>I could say a thousand times  
>That you should never leave.<p>

I need you tonight  
>Come to me, somehow<br>I need you here  
>Don't let me go<p>

Someday, somehow  
>You'll be here<br>With me in your arms  
>Once more I'll hold on<p> 


	3. Because of You

Drew the curtains  
>Shut the door<br>Closed my eyes  
>Longed for more...<p>

Opened wide  
>Saw the shine<br>Reflected crimson  
>One more time...<p>

On my canvas  
>And in my head<br>Thousand scars  
>Shimmered red...<p> 


	4. Before I Leave You

Before I leave you…  
>I just have to say<br>How much I need you around  
>I just need you to know<br>How much I really know you

Before I leave you…  
>I just want to speak<br>To you alone together  
>I just have to tell you<br>What it is I really love about you

Before I leave you….  
>I just need you to understand<br>All the things I say to you  
>I just need you to kno<br>All the things I'd try with you


	5. Blinded

Blinded by the lies,  
>You slowly wrapped around me.<p>

Blinded by the good,  
>Misfortune cast upon me.<p>

Blinded by the way,  
>You used to say those words so slowly<p>

Blinded, stopped the bleeding,  
>Lost, you'd brought me meaning.<p>

Blinded by the smarts,  
>The clever way you keep me here.<p>

Blinded by the mask,  
>You always wore around me.<p>

Blinded all the same


	6. Can This Be?

Can this life be  
>So complicated<br>Yet ever so simple?

Can this love be  
>So wonderful<br>Yet so disastrous?

Can this world be  
>So huge<br>Yet so small?

Can this plane take  
>Me to you<br>Or further away?

Can these thoughts be  
>So hard<br>Yet so easy?

Can you be  
>So confusing<br>Yet so understanding?

Can this breath be  
>The first<br>But also my last

Can you see  
>We're meant to be<br>Yet never again?

Can I have  
>Anything<br>But nothing too?


	7. Can You?

Can you see me?  
>'Cause I feel so invisible,<br>I hope you can't  
>I can't stand the way they stare<br>With their biased eyes

Can you hear me?  
>'Cause I feel so unheard<br>I hope you can't  
>I'm in the media again<br>Their biased lies

Can you feel me?  
>'Cause I can't be touched<br>They put me up here so high  
>To tear me down<br>And fall so hard

Can you smell me?  
>I can't be smelt 'cause hear I am<br>On my stage again,  
>Turn again I'm lost in this world<p>

Can you understand me?  
>'Cause no one tries<br>I'm the role model for them  
>Misunderstood, lost<br>In media lies


	8. Could There Be?

Could there be  
>So much hatred in my eyes<br>Not because of you  
>Because I can't believe myself<p>

Could there be  
>So much relief in my eyes<br>I can finally breathe  
>Knowing I'm safe and alive<p>

Could there be  
>So much love in my eyes<br>Seeing you again  
>Since you left, I thought I'd lost you<p>

Could there be  
>So many tears in my eyes<br>The way you smiled and said hello  
>The way your arms won't let go<p> 


	9. Count the Days

I count the days,  
>I count the nights,<br>Until I'll see you again.

I count those days,  
>I wait for you,<br>Will I see you again?

I'm counting days,  
>Counting minutes,<br>Hoping someday we'll meet.

I've counted days,  
>I've seen those nights,<br>The moon's still lonely

I'm still counting,  
>Carrying on,<br>Hoping, living, watching.


	10. Dear Diary

Dear Diary...  
>Today was just right<br>I found someone new  
>Who took my hand<br>And told me they knew

They showed me their world  
>And everyone saw<br>All of their fears  
>The sadness inside<p>

They stole my heart, with  
>How much they want me<br>How much they need  
>And now they can see<p>

Dear Diary...  
>Today was just right...<br>...For those who were close  
>And those who were far<br>Knew where I was...

...On top of the world


	11. Excuses, Excuses

Excuses, excuses  
>Can't help but wonder,<br>Is that what I want?

Excuses, excuses,  
>I can not decide.<br>Can't help but think,  
>What is my reason?<p>

Excuses, excuses,  
>Can't leave behind.<br>Can't help but smile,  
>When I hurt inside.<p>

Excuses, excuses,  
>Can't let you know.<br>Can't help but cry,  
>When you're not around.<p>

Excuses, excuses,  
>You'll never know.<br>Can't help but stay,  
>Although I'm sure I've tried.<p>

Excuses, excuses,  
>You talked me round.<p> 


	12. Go the Distance

Go the distance with me

Take me a little further

And hear me call

When I call for you

Show me what it's like

For you to be mine

Is this how it feels

When your not here with me

Can this be, more than that

Or have you gone too far away

Let me see, what you've become

Before it's all, much too late


	13. Guy I Haven't Met

I know I shouldn't  
>I know it's wrong<br>But what if I'm right  
>In this thing that I feel<p>

There's something about you  
>That I just can't place<br>Not quite sure if  
>My mind is fooling me<p>

If I could see you  
>I'd want to know<br>What's on the inside  
>Your thoughts and your dreams<p>

If I'm too close  
>Tell me, I'll stop<br>If you want me to  
>Get closer just take my hand<p>

Not sure how to feel  
>Not sure if it's true<br>I know I will wait  
>For you, guy I haven't met<p> 


	14. Happy Birthday

Every year  
>I'll always sing<br>For you  
>Not to hear<br>The words you heard  
>Before<p>

I'll shed a tear  
>Now that you are gone<br>All days  
>You were near<br>You're close to me  
>Always<p>

You should hear  
>These words again<br>Today


	15. Hardest Word

Sorry for the fights  
>Those long sleepless nights<br>Sorry for the pain  
>That's driven you insane<p>

Sorry for the tears  
>For these countless years<br>Sorry for the blood  
>Dragged your name through the mud<p>

Sorry for the fear  
>That I may not be here<br>Sorry for the wrong  
>Written out in a song<p>

Sorry for the lows  
>It's my fault I'm...<p> 


	16. Here Comes The Night

Here comes the night  
>I've been waiting for,<br>My thoughts are getting deeper.  
>Trace of life still there,<br>Somewhere in my head.

Here comes the night  
>I've been waiting for,<br>My love it'll always be there.  
>Friends, unaware,<br>Words cannot be said.

Here comes the night  
>I've been waiting for,<br>My prayers left unanswered.  
>This cold night has come,<br>Thoughts, hanging there...

There goes the night


	17. Hidden

In a corner  
>I sit there hidden<br>Behind my hair  
>My eyes so hidden<p>

I scream out loud  
>My pain is hidden<br>Behind these eyes  
>Emotions hidden<p>

I fight back tears  
>My scars are hidden<br>Behind my cries  
>My whispers hidden<p>

My book of peace  
>Closes, it's hidden<br>Each page, my day  
>This book ends, my life<p> 


	18. How Could You

Leave me  
>Show me where your heart lies<br>Is it her, that stole your heart  
>Or maybe it was me<p>

I'm sorry for everything  
>That I might have said<br>To you when I was there  
>I really don't know what is wrong<p>

You'll tell me the world  
>Just to get inside<br>All that I feel  
>And all that I know<p>

People say we're not meant to be  
>No matter how much I want you<br>Or how much I need you  
>No one accepts what we are<p>

Can we be, more than this?  
>Or will they say how wrong this is<p> 


	19. How Does It Feel?

How does it feel  
>If you don't know where you are<br>Heaven is too far  
>With God I'm the deal<p>

How does it feel?  
>If you know you want to die<br>The pains not real  
>It makes me want to cry<p>

How does it feel  
>If you don't have any scars<br>My wounds, they slowly heal  
>How does it feel...?<p> 


	20. I Can Remember

I can remember,  
>A few years ago.<br>The sun beat down,  
>An orangey amber.<p>

Walked my slowest pace,  
>As days got darker.<br>I speed right up,  
>To see your glowing face.<p>

I could kiss the stars,  
>As they shine so bright.<br>Pretty flowers,  
>In a polished vase.<p>

You took my cold hand,  
>Said you will be there.<br>We walked across,  
>An empty land.<p>

I can Remember...


	21. I Didn't

I didn't mean it like that  
>You can never be to careful<br>After all this nowadays  
>I really had to know<p>

I didn't try to hurt you,  
>You have to understand<br>That there's more to my doubts  
>Than just the few words I said<p>

I didn't want it to be like that  
>I thought I knew it all,<br>I really wish I hadn't said  
>Those words I'd said to you<p>

No matter what I say or do  
>I'll always regret those words<br>I'll forever dream of you  
>It's you I want to hold…<p>

Whether you forgive me  
>Whether you forget me<br>Just know that I need you  
>And that I've always wanted you<p> 


	22. I Know What You Meant

When you said  
>Too much to me<br>Said you don't want  
>To be here today<p>

When you said  
>Too much to me<br>Said you won't live  
>Without me<p>

When you said  
>How much you hate<br>You hate the world for  
>Not believing in you<p>

When you said  
>I'm the only one<br>That understands you  
>And believes in you<p>

When you said  
>'I love you' to me<br>I knew something's not right  
>I knew what you didn't mean<p> 


	23. I Love You

Say these words I need to hear,  
>Frozen stiff<br>In time spent well

Say these words I still fear  
>I'm caught up<br>I backed away

Say the words that sound so clear  
>See right through<br>The way you smile

Say these words that you hold near  
>Close to you<br>You start to say...

I love you...


	24. I Regret

I regret letting you go  
>Before I told you<br>Before I tried to stop you  
>I regret not telling you<br>Everything I knew  
>But I never said<p>

I regret the way  
>It ended between us<br>So fast from everything  
>I regret everything<br>I've ever done  
>Except being with you<p>

I regret the time we didn't have  
>Missed the best of you<br>You missed the worst of me.  
>I couldn't regret the time we had<br>No matter how short  
>The time was destined to be<p> 


	25. I See Everything

I see through  
>Everything you've ever become.<br>Everything I couldn't know,  
>I see through you<p>

I've been waiting  
>For this moment all these years.<br>For the time you'd kiss me goodbye, as  
>I saw the truth through your eyes<p>

I've been without you  
>For this long, days are passing not a word,<br>Until one day you'd finally call my name,  
>Pull me out of the light to your darkened world.<p>

I've been on the dark side for so long,  
>I've always been here but you never knew,<br>I was never enough, been waiting for the light to take me,

Here's the pain I've felt since you left,  
>But I went on, like nothing happened<br>The constant thought where you were,  
>How you are, not belonging to you or to myself.<p> 


	26. I Still Love You

When you said  
>You loved me, were those just words<br>When you kissed me softly  
>Was that just nothing<p>

When you called me every night,  
>Hoping I'm ok, were those just nerves<br>When you said you trust me,  
>Were you faithful?<p>

Then you said  
>You loved her, these were just words<br>Then you said she kissed you  
>Then you said she called you<br>Because of her nerves

She said she can't trust you  
>She thinks you're unfaithful<br>Now I've lost all hope for us  
>Because of those three words<p>

I still feel that kiss, so soft  
>Now I sit by the phone,<br>hoping you'll call, to come home  
>Hoping wondering, listening…<p>

I still love you. Come home.


	27. If

If I asked you to say it all  
>Would you say every word<br>I ever hoped for and every word  
>I've never heard from you or expected<p>

If I tried to leave the world  
>Would you let me, fly away<br>Into the night, or into the light

If I tried to save your soul  
>Would you let me try<br>To keep you from it, or would you fall  
>Before I could catch you<p>

If I said 'I love you'  
>Would you turn away and forget<br>Or keep me close to your heart  
>As you say what I hope<p>

If you asked for me to say it all  
>I would tell you everything<br>I feel for you  
>We can fly away into the night<p>

If you tried to save my soul,  
>I would let you in on all my secrets<br>If you said 'I love you'  
>I would keep you close to my heart<p>

Never let go.


	28. If I Die Today

If I die today  
>Can I say, I did everything<br>Everything, I could  
>To make you see<p>

If I die today  
>Can you say, I know everything<br>Everything, you ever felt  
>And make you see<p>

If I die today  
>Could you say, you did everything<br>Everything, to keep me safe  
>And keep me there<p>

If I die today  
>Can I say, I told you everything<br>Everything, I felt for you  
>While you're here<p>

If I die today  
>Can you say, you were there<br>There, as I hung on

If I die today….


	29. If It's True

If its true  
>You can't fall out of love<br>Why can't I try?  
>Try all I can<p>

If it's true  
>There's just one that's right<br>Why can I see so many there?  
>Right here today<p>

If it's true  
>That you can't love twice<br>Why do I seem to have?  
>I know I shouldn't<p>

If it's true  
>That its love at first sight<br>Why did it take this long  
>To fall for you?<p>

If it's true  
>I'm starting to go crazy<br>Because I can't be without you  
>Not for ever.<p> 


	30. I'll Be There

All of the day,  
>All the night.<br>I look for you,  
>Watch for you<br>I'll come to you  
>I will be there,<p>

…by moonlight.


	31. I'm Done

I'm done writing  
>About the way you smile at me<br>The way you look into my eyes  
>And don't see the truth right there<p>

I have finished writing  
>About how you haven't seen<br>How I feel about you  
>And how I know you want it<p>

My writing is over  
>Styled on what you don't know<br>And what you're oblivious to  
>You're not the one to read those words<p>

So I'll start by telling you  
>Everything I feel for you<br>So that you know  
>Every thought in my head<p>

And everything you want to know  
>You need to know,<br>So we can move on from this  
>And be more than this now<p>

So wait for all the words I want to say  
>And everything we should be<br>Tell me that it's the same when you're alone  
>I'm lost without you<p> 


	32. I'm Sick

I'm sick of all the love songs  
>Telling every one<br>How perfect their world is  
>Saying how he could be the one<p>

I'm sick of happy couples  
>Kissing in the street<br>Making everyone know  
>That it's possible to meet<p>

I'm so sick leaving scars  
>Over you, over these couples<br>My heart doesn't know  
>What it really wants.<p>

I'm sick of you, love you leaving  
>Me behind, step back, come closer.<br>I don't think my heart  
>Can take this anymore<p>

I'm sick of goodbyes  
>Telling me there's no chances<br>Of seeing you smile, look deep in my eyes  
>Tell me the world, the oceans, the land<p> 


	33. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry I let you down  
>My public apology<br>There's no other way for me

I'm sorry I've let you down  
>My secret scars<br>I couldn't find another way

I'm sorry I didn't stop it  
>There not the same<br>But they hurt you and I

I'm sorry what could I have done  
>Maybe I should just disappear<br>From the world

I'm sorry…


	34. Independant

I'm not addicted to you  
>You're not my drug<br>I could do so much better without you  
>I don't need you to survive<p>

I'm free from you  
>You're not my captor<br>I can fly away from you  
>I'll show you my wings and leave, goodbye<p>

I'm not dependant on you  
>I can make my own way home<br>I've never shown you  
>What I've known this all along<p>

I'm not reliant on you  
>I can make my own decisions<br>I always have, its time for you to know  
>I don't need you to tell me what to do<p> 


	35. In Your Eyes

I see a world of love  
>And a world of hate<br>A soaring dove  
>On the wings of fate<p>

I see a pack of lies  
>And in such a state<br>I wonder why  
>It's much too late<p> 


	36. I've Only

I've only wanted you  
>From the day I first saw you<br>In this lost and lonely world,  
>Where we existed<p>

I've only wanted this  
>From the moment it first started<br>The way you left the cold and lonely world  
>And lived instead<p>

I've only kept my heart around  
>For the moment you tell me all<br>For the moment I've been waiting for  
>I didn't think I'd really know<p>

I've only said nothing to you  
>To be sure you don't know,<br>What I truly feel  
>The way you smiled and walked away<p>

I've only done nothing about it  
>Because I thought it's what you wanted<br>I had no idea you didn't want to leave  
>Back to the cold and lonely world<p> 


	37. Love

What has no past tense?  
>But only here and now<p>

What has no real definition?  
>But people try to make one<p>

What can never be explained?  
>But only clarified<p>

What is never visual?  
>But only in fantasy<p>

What can you never see?  
>But something only felt<p> 


	38. Make Me Cry

Tell me things  
>That make me cry<br>Tell me words  
>So soft and shy<p>

Show me worlds  
>That make me cry<br>Show me yours  
>They cannot die...<p>

Playing games  
>That make me cry<br>Playing tricks  
>Go ahead...<p>

...Make me cry


	39. My Love is a Sin

My love is a sin  
>Written all over<br>It's within  
>My heart again<p>

Sitting in it  
>Watching it pour<br>These sins don't fit  
>In their eyes<p>

Out of sight  
>It's there from last<br>My eyes shut tight  
>Pain shoots through me<p>

Lying there  
>On the floor<br>Hoping you  
>Are never far<p> 


	40. Petrified, Alone

I feel so alone  
>Just being here today<br>I just can't take it away  
>I can't risk losing you, for sanity<p>

I need you to see  
>That everything that is<br>And what could be  
>If you keep me here<p>

Just terrified  
>Of what I might do<br>While you're not around  
>To cushion the blow<p>

Petrified when I see  
>The crimson colour<br>On my floor, without you  
>I can't go on, anymore<p> 


	41. Puppet Master

A puppet  
>Is my heart to you<br>A thousand strings  
>Will never do<p>

Puppet master  
>There you are<br>You're always here  
>You're never far<p>

Puppet master  
>Twists and turns<br>A thousand dreams  
>You'll never learn<p>

You're the puppet  
>Not me now<br>'Cause there she is  
>Take a bow...<p> 


	42. Secret

If you've never seen me,  
>And you've never heard me,<br>Would you still care?

If you've never touched me,  
>And you've never known me,<br>Would you still be there?

If you never want me,  
>And you cannot hurt me,<br>Do you really know me?


	43. Show Me Love

Show me where to look  
>To find out where my hearts at<br>So that we both know  
>Who's in my heart<p>

Show me what true love is  
>So I know what it feels like<br>To know real love in this world  
>To know how my heart beats<p>

Show me where I can find you  
>When you're sad or happy<br>So I can look for you daily  
>And show you how I'm feeling<p>

Show me what love you know  
>When you fell in love for the first time<br>So I can see what it'll be like  
>Today, tomorrow, maybe, forever<p> 


	44. Tell Me

Tell me everything you feel  
>When you look at me<br>Into my eyes, into my heart  
>Let me hear it<p>

Tell me everything you know  
>About me and you<br>Into your head, into your heart  
>Let me see it<p>

Tell me everything you want  
>From life and hope<br>Into your world, into your dreams  
>Let me know it<p>

Tell me everything that you dream  
>When you're asleep, away from me<br>Into your life, into your eyes  
>Let me dream it<p>

Tell me everything, all of it  
>When you're awake, or asleep<br>What do you think, when we're apart  
>Let me in to your world<p> 


	45. The End Before The Start

Is this the end for you and me,  
>Even though we never started<br>How can this be?  
>When it never was<p>

No matter how hard we tried  
>We couldn't be together.<br>There was always something  
>Tearing a divide between us<p>

I wish you could be  
>Here with me now<br>No matter how much I cry  
>Or scream at the wind<p>

You never come to hold me  
>When I need to know you're here<br>This is the close to us,  
>Although we never began.<p> 


	46. The Real Me

The real me has left  
>She's gone so far away<br>When will she come home?  
>Saw her yesterday<br>The real me has gone  
>She couldn't find the words<br>To say to you today


	47. The Truth

Where are you?  
>When I need you the most<br>I don't know  
>Who I am anymore<p>

I'm not the girl  
>I used to be<br>I'm not the one,  
>You used to hold<p>

You remember someone  
>Who's different from me<br>She's not the same  
>But she is me<p>

We're not the same  
>I know we've changed<br>But maybe in your eyes  
>I'll see the truth<p> 


	48. This is Bringing Back

This is bringing back  
>Everything that pushed me away<br>The time I needed you,  
>Scream out in the night<p>

(But you were too far away)

I honestly thought that I'd  
>Lost you for good<br>I cried in the night  
>I died in the day<p>

(But you never came)

My appearance went weak  
>And I couldn't speak<br>The words, so close to my heart  
>A month passed me by, and so did the world<p>

(It's not just you)

Ever since then  
>It played on my heart<br>And I faked that smile  
>That got me through everyday<p>

(To keep me here was my hope)

Now I'm wishing this  
>And you're wishing that<br>I don't know how,  
>I can get back to that<p>

(I can't say those words here)


	49. Upon the Hill

Upon the hill there's a special place,  
>You'll find somewhere, a breathing space.<br>One day I hope you see that,  
>You belong somewhere here with me.<p>

But until then,  
>When we meet again,<br>I hope you've found what you've been looking for.


	50. What If?

What if  
>I told you I love you<br>Would you have stayed  
>To be here when I fell?<p>

What if  
>I showed you everything<br>You never knew  
>Would you have stayed?<p>

What if  
>I'd said it all<br>Everything you should've known  
>Would you be here?<p>

What if  
>I let you know it<br>Would you have stayed  
>And said it all?<p>

What if  
>I really do love you?<p> 


	51. Where Is The Love?

If love doesn't exist  
>If the words you said are not true<br>If the world isn't right  
>Then what do we have?<p>

If love isn't real  
>If the way I am with you isn't me<br>If the world can not see me  
>Why am I here?<p>

If love isn't what we have  
>If the things you say testify<br>If the world spins without love  
>What is this that I feel?<p>

If love is all that counts  
>If the way you treat me is so well<br>If the world is full of hate  
>Where is the love?<p> 


	52. Where Were You?

Where were you  
>When I needed you the most?<p>

Where were you?  
>Nowhere like a ghost<p>

Where were you  
>When I couldn't see so clearly?<p>

Where were you?  
>It's this I've always feared<p>

Where were you  
>When I couldn't find the light?<p>

Where were you?  
>Gone and out of sight<p>

Where were you  
>When I needed you tonight?<p>

Where were you?  
>It was you that made me fight<p>

Where were you?


	53. Without Him I Am Nothing

Without Him I'm Nothing

Without him I'm nothing

Hurting and scared

A deeper wound

On something hard

Without him I'm nothing

Lonely, so scared

Hoping that you

Will be coming home

Without him I'm nothing

Wish you could see

My soul is caught

With blood on her hand


	54. You Must Be

To your own self

You must be true

The greatest love

Is here for you


	55. You Told Me To

You Told Me To...

You told me to

Scream my heart out

It's everything to you

Watching me leave

You told me to

Scratch the pain out

It's everything to you

You're putting me through

You told me to

Shut the world out

I'm nothing to you

Leaving me here, in pain

You told me to...


	56. You Whisper To Me

I look in your eyes

See a million lives

A million hearts

When you are near,

So I can hear

The angels sing

You get closer to me,

I can hardly speak

You whisper to me...


	57. You Will Never

You will Never

I keep breathing

So you will never understand

I really love you

That I can't say to you

I can't hear you

That there's a reason

I keep running

So you will never know why

I ran away from you

So you can't hear me

So you can't see me

I keep hiding

So you will never find

I've hidden myself, lost

So you won't see my scars

So you won't hear my screams

I keep seeing you

So I know you're not too far

Somewhere to rest my head

So you won't lose me

So you won't hate me...


End file.
